


life lesson on how to move on

by Vennoric



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, No Romance, Original Character(s), Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennoric/pseuds/Vennoric
Summary: After fleeing from his old life, Korren stumbles across Manburg. The ram leader shows him a kindness no adult figure in his life had before. He grew too attached and when things go bad, he finds it hard to accept what has happened. He had never been good at moving on. Well, that was until a black and white hybrid enters his life and teaches him how to heal.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	life lesson on how to move on

The bright flames danced on the carefully placed logs, giving light to the messily set up tent. A small sigh echoed lightly against the trees that seemed to reach the skies. Korren poked at the logs, trying to keep the fire alive. The male muttered something under his breath, reaching for his compass he kept on a chain tied around his neck. Korren whined, his legs still burning from running for hours. He decided sleep would do nothing, so he made a torch to trek through the night. The pain in his legs only increased, even after taking only a few steps, but he pushed through it with a soft huff. The newly fallen leaves that had turned multiple colors just a few months ago crunched with each step. The male’s breath danced in the air before fading away. The sound of the hunters chasing him down echoed in his mind as he shivered, pulling up his coat. The fur hood brushed against his face, giving him a small feeling of comfort.

He could hardly remember the last time he got to see the friends he left behind. Korren had been running for almost a year now from kingdom to kingdom. He was lost. He couldn’t go home and every kingdom he found felt empty, no matter how many people were roaming the streets. 

Korren had stopped sulking months ago, deciding to continue on until he could go home. Now, his kingdom was hundreds of miles away, every step he took brought him farther and farther from where he belonged. 

He hugged himself for warmth, continuing on into the darkness of the forest. The trees were tall here, nothing like the small ones sprinkled around his city. Each leaf turning into a warm color, signifying winter was coming closer. Korren knew he wouldn’t make it through the winter, but he also hadn’t found another kingdom since a couple months ago. Maybe this is where his life would be cut short. Korren was only seventeen, but had almost died multiple times before. The wonderful perks of being hunted even in your own city.

The male’s hands moved to play with his tail as he continued forwards. The small amount of fluff at the end matching the feeling of his hood. It was weird, he could never wrap his head around the fact people hated him for having small horns and a tail. Korren pushed his thoughts to the back of his head, lifting his head to focus on where he was walking. Korren could barely see anything around him, having to rely on his hearing to stay safe.

Light. A small flicker of light shone through the spaces between the trees. Silently, he crept towards it, praying to himself it was someone willing to help him. Two figures walked down a wooden pathway, talking to each other about a country Korren had never heard of. He leaned forwards, trying to listen in on the conversation. A loud crack came from a stick Korren had accidentally stepped on. The figures turned their heads to where he stood behind a tree. Without thinking, Korren ducked down, hoping they hadn’t seen him.

He cursed to himself, hearing footsteps grow closer. 

An axe was put to his throat. Korren’s eyes widened as he froze. “What the fuck is this thing?” A harsh voice came from one of the two men. Korren stared at the man holding the axe, a pleading look in his eyes. 

“I don’t mean to cause trouble I promise you- I’ve just been travelling for a long time and need somewhere to stay.” Korren’s thoughts were going wild in his mind. He almost prayed for this man to spare him. Finally, he had a good look at the two threatening him. The one holding the axe was shorter than the other, he had a pair of sunglasses on, even though it was late at night. The taller one had a pair of ram horns curved around goat-like ears. He looked intimidating. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to have another citizen of Manburg for a bit.” The shorter male chuckled, moving the axe slightly away from Korren’s throat. Korren let out a small sigh of relief, his eyes moving back to the ram man. After a few seconds of silence, he nodded. “Maybe.”

The man with the axe opened his inventory and put it away before looking back at Korren excitedly. “I can give you a tour tomorrow! Name’s Quackity by the way.” Quackity reached out his hand to help Korren back up to his feet. Hesitantly, Korren took it.

A/N:  
short prologue wooo  
this story is gonna last forever holy shit- anyways uh hi my name is Vennoric i write uhh i use any pronouns hi hi!!1! I haven’t written anything in a while and i take long breaks between stories. I’m not into writing, but i can barely draw so i express the stories i make via writing uhh yes like i said this is gonna last for a while i hope, i'm gonna try not to lose interest in this story because ive been writing and changing the plot for a long while now. Also, very sorry if i spelled anything wrong, i dont spell check ,, 

can you tell im a wattpad writer just by how short this chapter is sobbingf

Also for Korren’s looks, its really up to you, but korren has a winter coat with fur hood and techwear-like pants, so stylish omg wow, his hair is like blue or something, hes my sona and i just used him in this


End file.
